


You Were A God and I Was An Unbeliever

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Am I Your Kind Of Sin?, Don't Read on Two Hours of Sleep, Eventual Smut, I'll admit, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Slow Build, This Starts Weird, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is perfectly fine with his life. He's got a nice job at a nice lab, his roommate is clean (and germaphobic and quite possibly polyromantic), he's satisfied being alone relationship wise. But Joly's boyfriend doesn't think he is. {Exeunt Combeferre's personal life being his own}<br/>Enter Courfeyrac, literally kindness in human form, who is also certain that Combeferre isn't okay with his lonely life, but for different reasons. </p><p>Let me ask you a question. When thrown to the wolves or the tigers, do you lie down and play dead? Do you fight back? Or do you lead the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were A God and I Was An Unbeliever

While Combeferre _was_ new to dating, he was in no way new to the concept of dating and dealing with those who were actually dating. His roommate, Joly, had a boyfriend and this girl that both he and his boyfriend were into. This caused for a lot of drama in the Joly/Ferre apartment.

It wasn't that Ferre didn't like Bossuet. The man was kind and fairly handsome and cared an awful lot for Joly. It was, in fact, the woman who caused the drama. Musichetta was within the likeness of Athena in temperance and Persephone in naive attraction. Falling for both Hades and his entrapping Pomegranate all at once, but not without coy intelligence in the matter. Musichetta, much like Athena, knew how to weave and pull strings in just the right way to make the pretty tapestry she desired. And using those skills, she translated that into Persophone’s intoxicating effect upon Hades and his Friend. Musichetta in these ways could tease and pull and weave Joly and Bossuet into this strange tapestry of devotion and emotional irritation.

Such was Combeferre’s observation of his friends’ lady companion. His opinion overall was stubbornly kept to himself from his impressionable friend. Despite the medical student's pleading the scientist's mouth was locked such as Pandora's Box.

So, Combeferre refused, for the longer time of Joly and Bossuet's companionship with Mademoiselle Athena, to get involved with the dramatic performance which was called dating.

Even as Bossuet threw him to the tigers of romance, kicking and screaming, Combeferre insisted that he was already soliciting science and therefore could not betray his chosen fancy.

Bossuet told him to stop being so dramatic, “Courfeyrac is a great guy. He's very passionate about what he does, just like you.”

“Science does not make room for romance Leigle,” Combeferre said somberly. He was _not_ sulking, he was simply unsatisfied with his current position. Combeferre was the only one who ever called Bossuet by his Christian name and only when irritated with him.

But Bossuet threw him to the wolves none the less.

 

Courfeyrac was indeed very passionate about what he did. Which Combeferre discovered was charity work. Courfeyrac was actually so rich that he didn't have a job consistently. Sometimes he did acting, but the family fortune was enough that he didn't really need to. So he did charity work with a group called Les Amis de ABC, or The Friends of the ABCs. Against Combeferre’s will, Courfeyrac was a wonderfully pleasant man, well-tempered and well bred. He treated Combeferre to the most enthusiastically presented of pleasantries and paid for the entirety of the meal himself. He was intent on Combeferre having a good time. And so, he turned as much of the attention onto Combeferre as he would allow. He inquired about Combeferre’s job.

“I'm a physiological and anatomical scientist,” Ferre said with a tight smile. Courfeyrac beamed back.

“So you study the science of the human body?” The dark haired man asked. Combeferre nodded, taking a sip of his wine. “Mon Dieu! You must be very smart Monsieur.” Courfeyrac admired. Combeferre blushed slightly, staring at his lap.

“Currently, my coworkers and I are studying the effects of gasoline fumes on degenerative cell types,” he offered with the slightest tone of pride in his voice. Courfeyrac’s eyes glittered from across the table.

“And?” He prompted enthusiastically. Combeferre blushed again.

“We just started, so we haven't found much.”

Dinner was lovelier an affair than Combeferre wished it would have been, being that he was trying to resent dating. But he found it quite impossible to be sour with such a man as Courfeyrac as his date.

And then Courfeyrac invited him to the meeting that Les Amis were having that night, “I wasn't planning on inviting you originally but you seemed interested any obviously care about people so I thought I'd extend the invitation,” he'd said. Combeferre had smiled.

“I'm sorry,” he said politely, as he put on his overcoat, “I really should get back. But I've had a good time Monsieur, thank you.”

Courfeyrac's smile barely faltered as he extended his hand to his date. Combeferre took it to shake but Courfeyrac quickly raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently.

“Until we hopefully meet again,” he murmured, looking up into Combeferre’s eyes with a smile. Combeferre blushed politely and nodded, bidding the attractive man goodbye as he left.

He was just outside of the door when he received a text, he opened it as he walked towards his car.

**I woon't advuse cming hme 4 few hrs- Bossuet**

**Jolys petty intozivting.-B**

***TED! Intoxicated. Is. What. I. Meant.-B**

**So AME i.-B**

**Sry-B**

Combeferre sighed as he read the quick fire series of texts. He didn't reply, only turned around helplessly.

Just then, he noticed Courfeyrac walking out of the restaurant.

“Courfeyrac!” He called out, hurrying towards the man.

“Ah Monsieur Combeferre, did you lose something?” Courfeyrac asked, concern showing in his face.

Yes, Combeferre thought, the sanctuary of home. Ferre figured that he could go to the lab…. Or he could go with his handsome date.

“No, actually,” Combeferre said breathlessly, “I've changed my mind. I’ll go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
